Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki talk:Purple Guy
Why not purple font for this page? [[User:Taz_Da_Wolf|'Taz Da Wolf']] [[Message Wall:Taz_Da_Wolf|'Message Wall']] A purple guy page? Shouldn't this just be a tabber on the mini games page? On second thought, the Purple Guy is huge in the story. I guess he deserves a page. TheBaldEagle (talk) 23:46, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Possible renaming. Wouldn't it make a little more sense to name the page "The Murderer", seeing as he is the Murderer? I think it's the closest to an official name we have. - [[User:ThePunchGuy|'Dr. Lazlo']] - Made of the finest DED! 15:49, March 9, 2015 (UTC) "Human Eyes" It's very clear that the Purple Man's body has decomposed over the years. The trivia on this page, as well as Springtrap's involving Springtrap's eyes being the Purple Man's long-gone eyes is preposterous and should be removed. It's honestly kind of embaressing that that trivia is still there. 03:26,3/12/2015 03:26, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm kind of on the fence regarding this detail. I mean, we ARE dealing with supernatural shit here, and it's worth noticing that Springtrap's eyes are ridiculously human-like, what with the veins and the dried-out look they have, but then again when you compare the eyes' size and position to the Purple Guy's skull size and shape they don't fit at all, you don't need to be a doctor or anything to notice. I would like to think that the springlock mechanisms that killed him somehow popped his eyes out of the skull, making them somehow supernaturally "bond" with the animatronic, but this is pure speculation on my part. I wouldn't call it flat-out "preposterous" and "embarrasing", at least not yet. RinneSharingan (talk) 18:51, March 20, 2015 (UTC) taht purple phone-looking thing Look at his sprite, he looks like he's holding a purple phone... PURPLE GUY IS PHONE GUY CONFIRMED Revern! (talk | blog) 03:41, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Really? The page says it is "theorized" that Purple Guy haunts Springtrap. It's not a theory, it's a FACT. Please don't turn everything into a theory, people. Also, please don't come up with "Scott did not confirm!!!111one111!" Scott didn't confirm that the sun exists, right? Scott didn't either confirm that FNaF 2 is a prequel, but it is. Same thing goes for the "Purple Guy is haunting Springtrap". :Well, Purple Guy is prison inside Springtrap, so his soul trapped there, and his own brain is Springtrap's batteries (hence it still activate 20+ years later, perhaps he got trapped on millennium 2000 instead). FredCat 11:15, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Isn't that what I was implying? That Purple Guy haunts Springy? Why status "unknown" Okay, I'd like to know why his status is set as "unknown" he's dead, we clearly see him die in the end of FNaF 3 so he is confirmed dead (I'd change it but it won't let me). So can someone change his status to "deceased"? Kryalis (talk) 19:02, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Well, we can assemble that his brain is still work at this point, suggested that Springtrap got up and around, with his eyes glow like bat's shriek and listen pattern. His brain serves as a battery for Springtrap's suit to using. Also, he twitched in trailer and at Night 5, sure he's dead as a human, but he live on as an Animatronic, perhaps cursed by those kids he killed, like century ago. FredCat 20:30, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright then, I guess that makes sense, fine with me now that I know ^.^ Kryalis (talk) 23:00, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Glad to answer your question, Kryalis. And also, all Profile Templates are protected so that only Administrators can edit them. FredCat 00:19, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Please change: The "Personality" section contains innappropriate content. I don't have the permission to change it so an appeal must be made here. Here is the part that is in question: "'''Because He's a huge **** '''Purple Guy does not speak nor have a role outside of minigames." Please fix this immediately. PalPlays (talk) 16:54, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :It's cleansed out now. Thank you for your watchful duty. Goldy Freddie 17:08, March 19, 2015 (UTC) PURPLE GUY IS ALIVE DUH ok so purple guy is alive and im gonna explain the mini game is showing purple guy in springtrap BUT there is blood what if he just sliced his leg open? That IS possible and THERE IS NOTHING IN SPRINGTRAP! maybe springtrap was programed to walk in on the performer who plays a security guard. :Yup, Purple Guy is alive.... as an animatronic's prison - but his former life as human being is dead. FredCat 10:38, April 21, 2015 (UTC) There needs to be a note about how the each of the purple guy's have slight differences between them. Purple guy from Foxy's minigame being pink-ish while another has what looks to be a badge and the last one seems slightly more purple than the other. Jolteon-of-Vapor (talk) 15:30, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Jolteon-of-Vapor :Different work dress, don't forget that you had some old clothes at one point, then brand new in another. FredCat 15:36, April 22, 2015 (UTC) * He´s dead: --Ichwillpopcorn (talk) 09:05, May 3, 2015 (UTC)